Peppa Pig (comic)
Peppa Pig (Pecca Pig in French before 1929) is a French-British-American weekly bande dessinée created by George Astley (1883-1963) and Thomas Baker (1884-1972). The strip originally took on low budgets, resulting in many geometric shapes being used throughout the 1920s and 30s. Art style history Thomas Baker era (1914-1967) Peppa Pig was originally a black-colored pig with floppy ears due to the limitations of comic coloring. However, in 1915, the strip was colored. In her first color strip, Peppa was RGB pink and wore a black dress. The art style gradually changed over time, making the Pigs' ears less floppy and by 1959, they were straight up. The pigs' snout was moved up over time. Marcia Nigel era (1966-2004) In 1966, Thomas Baker was aging and could no longer make Peppa Pig comics. They hired a new artist, Marcia Nigel, who changed the art style. The lines became less smooth and more stroked. *Peppa's dress became a lighter shade of red. *George was given a bowtie. This change lasted from 1966-1969. *Mummy Pig was given eyeliner. *Daddy Pig gained more hairs on his beard. Catherina Auteberry era (2004-) In 2004, the Peppa Pig TV-Y series was officially started. To replicate the new style, Marcia Nigel left the artist role for Catherina Auteberry. Strips January 8, 1967 Peppa 1914: I'm Peppa Pig. Peppa: Are you sitting there? Peppa 1914: This is your cloud now. I'm stepping down. (Peppa 1914 steps down and Peppa 1967 comes up) Peppa: I'm Peppa Pig. *snort* September 3, 1978 George: Peppa! Peppa: I know. George: There's a new cat in town! And he loves his lasagna! August 22, 1982 George: I just bought the new video game! Peppa: I saw commercials for it! Happy Mrs. Chicken? George: Let's play it! Narrator: Peppa and George are surprised. *This marked the debut of the narrator. December 22, 1985 Narrator: Peppa loves jumping in muddy puddles. Peppa: Can you stop? Narrator: Peppa is jumping in a pool of lava. (Peppa runs away) Peppa: I don't have to obey you! May 18, 2014 Peppa: George? George: Yeah? Peppa: Another me could just pop up at any sec- (Pecca falls onto Peppa) May 25, 2014 Pecca: Où suis-je? (Where am I?) Peppa: I don't know what you just said, but you are in here. Take my phone! (Pecca takes the phone and sees May 24, 2014) Pecca: Je suis en 2014? Mais c'est 1914? (I am in 2014? But isn't it 1914?) George: Nope, you are right smack-dab in 2014. May 30, 2014 (Pecca's eyes twitch) Pecca: Suis-je à une fête? (Am I at some kind of party?) George: I don't know what it's for, but let's have fun! HAPPY 100th BIRTHDAY, PEPPA PIG! August 18, 2019 Peppa: Okay, how tall am I? (The result is 7 feet 1 inch tall) Peppa: I could beat that Robert Wolf guy! (Peppa's drawing of the family is improved) Trivia *This strip was possibly the first to exclude humans. It referenced the new Garfield strip. Goofs *In the May 24, 1914 strip, despite taking place in Europe, George is on the passenger seat instead of the driver's seat. Category:Comics